


Just Get Together, Already!

by chanshine



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Basically this is me angsting for gayness, Chan is a loner lmao, Chan represents all of us rn, Chan thinks too much, Chan's Birthday 2k17, Dongjun knows all, Happy birthday to our smol Chanshine, M/M, Wowson - Freeform, Wowson are oblivious lil shits, dongjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: Yoochan has a HUGE crisis with his hyungs.





	1. A Maknae's Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG YOOCHAN-
> 
> okay fine,, his birthday is actually in a few days, but i decided to post the first part today and the second part on his actual birthday bc why not???
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy my 2 AM brain writing gay ass shit

To be honest, it’s nothing too big. Or serious. It really isn’t as bad as it sounds, and yet Yoochan is painfully impatient, constantly on edge, and is ready to do some legendary table flipping at this point. (Byeongkwan can tease him all he wants about Yoochan being “. _..the softest and most adorable dongsaeng I’ve met and you probably won’t hurt a fly, like, ever…_ ” because Yoochan is as serious as he can be.)

 

To someone else, it might seem stupid that Yoochan is stressing over the whole thing. But his hyungs have been dancing around each other for far too long, and, frankly, Yoochan just wants all of them to get together already.

 

He sighs softly as he looks over his phone and sees Byeongkwan and Seyoon on the couch across him, huddled together in front of the latter’s laptop. From a quick glance, he sees that they’re fixated at whatever is on the screen, sharing ear buds and are cuddling frustratingly close, but it’s not even barely close enough, _come on, you two, will you just… do something already!?_ Yoochan catches fleeting glances, gentle brushes, and touches that are all but too slow; it’s all so close and his impatience grows alarmingly by the minute, but he knows he can’t force love.

 

Byeongkwan and Seyoon chase each other in such a way that they always end up dangerously close to each other; their chests pressed, legs tangled, fingers intertwined, breaths mingling and hearts on their sleeves, until they both flinch back in fear of rejection and loss. It doesn’t take long before the chase starts again, in a vicious cycle where the stakes are raised with every repeat as their love and need for each other grow frighteningly rapidly, never showing signs of fading.

 

To Yoochan, their mutual love looks like a tender delicacy that was placed in front of them, tempting them to sneak a taste. One or the other will give in, will venture so intimately to briefly grasp the feeling of a romantic relationship between them. As always, they will pull away and vow not to let their selfishness get the better of them. However, very soon, they will start to share longing glances, their gentle craving slowly morphing into gluttony, and they indulge again, getting more difficult to satisfy each time.

 

(Or maybe Yoochan is just hungry. Yeah.

 

 _Damn it, Donghun-hyung, will you PLEASE stop flirting with Jun-hyung for, like, five seconds so you can focus on making food? Your self proclaimed child_ *cough* _ **me**_ *coughcough* _, although rooting for your blooming relationship, is about to starve to death here and I don’t want to die before I see Wowson and Dongjun get together!_

 

… maybe Yoochan was just really hungry. He should probably distract himself by playing Cupid/Ultimate Fifth Wheel and dreaming about his hyungs FINALLY getting together. Yup, sounds like a plan.)

 

They’ll end up at a point of no return, exposing themselves and their fond love for each other and Yoochan can imagine both of them laughing in relief, happiness twinkling in their eyes, and making fun of themselves for not noticing sooner, and for being so oblivious. Yoochan just wants to live this moment, to feel happy for them, to see them receive the happiness and love that they rightfully deserve.

 

Maybe Yoochan just thinks a little too much.

 

And yet, despite all his thinking, Byeongkwan and Seyoon certainly aren’t anywhere close to actually getting together yet. At the very least, not at this rate of progress, or lack thereof.

 

Byeongkwan is loud, and Seyoon is quiet. Not just in their words, but also in their actions. Byeongkwan, as a person, is declarations of opinions and extravagant displays of affection, all without holding back. Seyoon, in bold contrast, is a man of few hushed words and small subtle touches, and yet his gestures are still as wholehearted as Byeongkwan’s.

 

Byeongkwan is fast and is constantly living life at top speed. He never wastes time, never stops, and is always doing something that keeps him busy. He skips from A to Z right away, always choosing the quickest route, always making time but never seeming to use it up. Seyoon, on the other hand, takes his time. He prefers to take it slowly but surely; he relishes his free time, and he always gently coaxes others to relax, to slow down, to take a break and breathe. He goes from A, to B, to C, until he eventually gets to Z, venturing carefully all the way.

 

Byeongkwan, in his haste, is only able to see the big picture, forgoing all the subtleties and appreciating a piece of art as a whole. He never slows down, never stops to look carefully for hidden beauty. Seyoon is the opposite; he drinks in all parts of a picture, whether the details are obnoxious or inconspicuous. He takes time to appreciate everything, takes time to read between the lines and analyze diligently.

 

They aren’t total polar opposites, as they do have as many similarities as differences. It’s evident in their passions, their opinions, their senses of humor, their dreams, and many more. They are similar enough to get along, and yet different enough that they harbor a dynamic relationship.

 

Yoochan believes this is what makes them so painfully perfect for each other, but not quite.

 

_Byeongkwan is quick and hasty, and Seyoon takes his time._

 

Yoochan isn’t blind at all, so he can totally see everything; and he can especially see Byeongkwan’s fleeting glances at Seyoon. He can see the way his breath hitches in his throat, how his body trembles just a fraction as his heart skips a beat, and how he is automatically drawn to Seyoon. Most of all, he can see how his eyes fill with a flurry of emotions; his ashen dark brown orbs shining with happiness, delight, longing, and, most importantly, love. Fond love is always present in the dizzying and dynamic hurricane of emotions of Byeongkwan’s fixated gazes on Seyoon.

 

However, when Seyoon turns around to face the direction of the smoldering gaze burning into him, Byeongkwan is already far gone. Byeongkwan falters; he blushes and hides from Seyoon’s sharp and calculated glance. The latter is briefly confused at the sudden disappearance of the feeling of a pair of eyes staring into him, but he recovers quickly and goes back to whatever he was doing; and Yoochan tries not to sigh in exasperation every time.

 

_Byeongkwan sees only the whole picture, and Seyoon loves to look at details._

 

Yoochan knows first-hand the amount of times that Byeongkwan can miss a subtlety or a small detail in his daily life, so he really shouldn’t be surprised that this is also the case when Byeongkwan interacts with Seyoon. However, it’s certainly impressive how oblivious Byeongkwan can be when it comes to Seyoon. He somehow doesn’t notice how Seyoon treats him with more care than anyone else, how Seyoon hugs him just a bit tighter and longer than the other members, how Seyoon looks at him like he’s the most beautiful being he’s ever seen and how Seyoon always seems to be more clumsy and shy around him.

 

Seyoon is much more perceptive than Byeongkwan can ever be, but perhaps he’s too busy noticing all of Byeongkwan’s little quirks and mannerisms that he doesn’t think of correlating them to Byeongkwan’s feelings for him. He can notice how Byeongkwan frequently perks up in a conversation, but he doesn’t realize that this only happens when Byeongkwan’s talking to him. He can notice how Byeongkwan leans ever so slightly into any type of affection, but he doesn’t realize that this only happens when it’s him giving said affection. He can certainly notice how often Byeongkwan’s eyes sparkle with love, but he never realizes that this only happens when Byeongkwan is looking at him.

 

_Byeongkwan is rather expressive, and Seyoon prefers to keep things to himself._

 

Yoochan knows that Byeongkwan doesn’t hold back when it comes to expressing his affection for other people. He’s quite comfortable with almost unnecessarily extravagant displays of affection; that’s just who he is. However, he might have grown too used to said displays, because he certainly doesn’t notice the small ways that people care for each other, even when he unconsciously does them as well. He most likely doesn’t notice Seyoon’s lingering touches, adoring gazes, and tightening grips; it’s expected that he doesn’t see Seyoon’s delicate way of handling him.

 

Yoochan also knows that Seyoon is much more reserved when it comes to his social life, especially when it comes to expressing his feelings to people. He is much more quiet and subtle, and that’s probably why he doesn’t see how Byeongkwan goes over the top for him. He might think that Byeongkwan treats him and thinks of him the same as everyone else, because he only looks for Byeongkwan’s subtle affections. He doesn’t notice that Byeongkwan clings to him more, that Byeongkwan almost makes a fool of himself when it comes to expressing his affection to him, that Byeongkwan plans bigger birthday parties for him than for anyone else, and that Byeongkwan overdoes himself for a simple thanks or congratulations only when it’s for him.

 

_They’re both madly in love._

 

Yoochan thinks a lot. He thinks about what would happen if Byeongkwan was just a bit slower, and Seyoon was just a bit faster.

 

He imagines how it would be if Byeongkwan paid a little more attention to detail, and Seyoon spent less time on memorizing them.

 

With his mind, he explores the possibilities of a slightly more reserved Byeongkwan and a slightly more expressive Seyoon.

 

_Would they have confessed their mutual feelings sooner?_

 

And yet, Yoochan thinks, even as Donghun finally calls them into the kitchen for lunch. He thinks, even as he sees Byeongkwan and Seyoon flush in realization of their intimate closeness and cling closer to each other shyly instead of pulling away. He thinks, even as he stands up and sighs as he walks into the kitchen, right behind Byeongkwan and Seyoon who have an arm wrapped around each other and a blush steadily creeping to their ears. He thinks and smiles with a sense of finality, even as he sits down at the table with them and witnesses disgustingly adorable affection as they look into each other’s eyes as if their world comprised of only them at that moment.

 

_He thinks that he wouldn’t have it any other way._


	2. A Maknae's Even Bigger Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Yoochan walks into the kitchen, he can already feel an even bigger headache approaching as he sees the other source of his problems.

Lunch is going splendid for Yoochan.

 

Of course, it seems that way as long as he turns a blind eye to the, once again, disgustingly adorable affection going on between Byeongkwan and Seyoon because “ _... we’re really good friends, haha, there’s no way he could ever feel the same way as I do…”_

 

_Really, Kwan-hyung, are you being serious right now?_

 

Yoochan sighs internally for what feels like the thousandth time.

 

But then he sees Donghun and Junhee in the corner of his eye and sighs internally once again. Wow, that’s a new record for his count of daily internal sighs. That record will probably be broken again tomorrow. Yoochan isn’t sure if he should laugh, cry, or both.

 

Yoochan continues to happily shove food in his mouth while sneaking glances across the table. Donghun and Junhee are gazing at each other shamelessly, smirking knowingly and coyly as they race to make the other succumb and give in to the temptations they offer.

 

If Byeongkwan and Seyoon are horribly oblivious to their mutual pining, then Donghun and Junhee are the exact opposites.

 

Oh, they _know._ They know it quite well, and they take full advantage of it. Donghun and Junhee may be quite stubborn in their pride, but perhaps they’re just too shy and nervous to confess first. Which also made them silently decide that, apparently, investing in a dangerous game of love is a good idea.

 

And, somehow, that makes it even more frustrating.

 

Donghun and Junhee are both predator and prey. It’s as if they both stand precariously on the edge of a cliff, but who’s forcing the other to jump and who’s trying to defend himself? No one knows, but, honestly, it doesn’t really matter. It doesn’t matter at all, with the way that they look over each other from head to toe with a feral look in their eyes, looking as if they’re trying to restrain themselves from devouring each other on the spot, but also how they tread carefully around each other, overly cautious of each step as if they’re scared of losing everything.

 

To Yoochan, Donghun and Junhee look as if they engage in a passionate yet loving dance. It could be any dance, to be honest. It could be a dizzying jive with the flurry of emotions that they emanate whenever they as much as acknowledge each other’s presence. It could also be a perky cha cha, with the way they immediately lighten up when they start a conversation with each other, no matter how bad the day was. Huh.

 

Yoochan scrutinizes the comparison a bit more, because it’s certainly likely that they could be dancing to a fun flamenco, with the way that they constantly lead each other on and coax them to fall into their grasp for the sake of winning the game. It’s also just as likely for their dance to be a steamy tango with the way they bicker suggestively in low, husky tones and the way their touches wander and linger as if they _want_ to be caught. (Knowing them and the situation, it wouldn’t really be a surprise to Yoochan if that was the case.)

 

However, Yoochan thinks that it’s just as possible for Donghun and Junhee to be dancing to a careful waltz, as they never fail to smile reassuringly and take care of each other sweetly in a silent reminder that, despite the game they play, loving each other comes first in all cases. They could also be dancing to a steady slow dance, with the way they sneak into each other’s arms in the middle of the night to seek comfort and love, the way they always think of the other’s well-being before their own, and the way they unconsciously smile with twinkling eyes when the other’s name is mentioned.

 

Donghun is a naturally affectionate person. He loves taking care of people, and he is especially soft for those who are younger than him. He gives off a motherly vibe and often fusses over his fellow members a lot, especially if they forget to take care of themselves. However, he also has his fair share of sarcasm and wit, which makes it especially easy to get along with him right off the bat. He’s also quite sociable and friendly, and has a surprisingly large number of friends in the industry for someone who always sticks to them like super glue.

 

Donghun is the type of person who gives his fellow members kind words of encouragement, who isn’t afraid to draw some attention to himself by doing something embarrassing when he senses that another is uncomfortable in the presence of said attention, and is willing to sacrifice his own comfort and well-being for them.

 

Donghun is someone who notices when Seyoon starts to starve himself, and he gently coaxes the other to eat while reminding him that he’s already beautiful, and that he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t change himself because of a few mean words on the Internet. He is someone who knows when Byeongkwan comes back to the dorm in the early hours of the morning from practicing, and he never forgets to leave dinner on the table because otherwise Byeongkwan will forget to make up for the meals that he constantly skips. He is someone who notices when Yoochan is lonely and sad, and he always comes up to comfort him, and Donghun never misses the opportunity to tickle the other because he loves it when the other members are smiling and happy, with their laughter echoing throughout the entire dorm.

 

Junhee was born a leader, and he shows that he cares by looking out for everyone. He may seem strict and authoritative, but, really, he’s just painfully shy and socially awkward. He’s sweet and caring in subtle ways, and he protects the other members even if he sometimes forgets to do that for himself. Junhee loves seeing the other members socialize and have friends, even if he sometimes forgets to do the same because he’s so busy being proud of them and watching them grow from afar.

 

Junhee is the type of person who smiles reassuringly at his fellow members before a live performance even if he’s just as nervous, who listens to their insecurities and problems then puts them first even if he has his own troubles, and always believes in them, even more than he believes in himself.

 

Junhee is someone who notices when Byeongkwan is cradling a sore muscle from practicing too much, and ‘messes up’ in practice so they can take a break while he’s still ‘figuring out the steps’, even if he mastered the choreography already. He is someone who frowns slightly when he sees that Seyoon is silent during an interview when he looks like he wants to say something, and Junhee simply smiles at the interviewer politely and says _“I think Seyoon knows more about that than me.”_ or “ _Seyoon was just talking about that the other day, and I think what he has to say is much more insightful.”_ He is someone who knows when Yoochan starts to feel insecure and out of place, and he always makes it a point that the maknae, or anyone else in the group for that matter, is never left out; he goes out of his way to include the maknae and make sure that he doesn’t distance himself from them ever again.

 

Donghun and Junhee click perfectly. A mother figure, and a father figure. They find ways to take care of the group together, while also making it fun and worthwhile. They don’t just make sure that their fellow members are well-fed, clothed, and sheltered; they also make sure that they are happy, having fun, and that they love what they are doing.

 

Yoochan simply smiles contentedly, even as he sees Byeongkwan and Seyoon sneaking glances at each other and shyly engaging in small talk. He simply watches as Donghun decided, right then and there, that dessert was served as he took five ice pops from the fridge and Junhee’s eyes widened before smirking in acceptance to the challenge.

 

Because, really, Yoochan doesn’t just see two couples-to-be needing serious relationship advice. He doesn’t just see four other members that he shares a group with. He doesn’t just see the best leader, the best singer, the best dancer, and the best rapper.

 

Yoochan sees, before anything else, that these four _hyungs_ are his family. He sees, before anything else, a best friend who encourages him to achieve heights that he never dreamed on reaching, a leader who is always there to support him and be at his side no matter what, a silent _hyung_ who, despite his difficulties with verbally communicating what he really means to say, has never failed in providing a shoulder to lean on, an pair of ears to listen, and a smile that comes with a pat on the head and a ruffle of hair to reassure him that everything will be alright, and a caring eldest who takes care of him like a younger brother, and who will always guide him when he feels lost on what to do or say.

 

_He could never wish for anything else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o f,, I barely made it in time for our bby Chan’s bday
> 
> anyway,, I didn’t actually think ppl would read the first part, let alone like it, so thanks for the support™ I guess
> 
> I edited the first part a bit bcuz although my 2 AM, drunk-on-gayness brain is somehow poetic as fuck, it can’t format for shit.
> 
> let’s see if 1 AM brain will do any better haha
> 
> ((anyway, thanks for reading, and have a Happy New Year c: ))


End file.
